netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun Romero
'Shaun Romero the Zombie '''is undead character on Hallowteens. Origins Shaun Romero was born with Prader–Willi Syndrome, a condition that causes wide range of symptoms. Such as Strabismus (Eyes looking in two different directions), Scoliosis (curved spine), speech delay, Frequent skin picking, acts of misbehaving and tantrums, weak body muscles with easily skin to bruise. But the most important thing to note is that this symptom makes the person want to constantly feed. Shaun’s disorder constantly makes him want to eat more than any other person in the world and with this condition it would make him feel desperate if he doesn’t eat for more than an hour and he would pull tantrums if he wasn’t offered any food, an example is during dinner time when he finished his plate he would try to steal the food of other members of his family believing he wasn’t’ satisfied. Another example is that he would actually take food out of the trash cans and eat them too which results him getting sick. His favourite food was meat, he loved all kinds of meat and in fact when he talks about meat he describes it in a disturbing way. It disturbed his entire family so much that they all decided to become vegetarians and they try to make sure Shaun would too while also trying to seek help for him. He began to show signs of obesity and so Shaun’s family had to hide food from him while feeding him a balanced diet which included fake meat for vegetarians. Shaun was half satisfied, he got food and enjoyed it but he was angry when he was able to tell the meat he was eating were the vegan versions of what he enjoyed and don’t take them kindly. Without any meat or much food to consume Shaun began to lose weight but there was another problem; Shauns’ condition also included weak skin and at times he would accidently hit his head against walls and other objects. His family was concerned that one day he would hit his head so hard it might put him in a coma or worse so with enough money to save they went to the hospital to offer a special operation which involved putting a metal plate around the top of his skull. Shaun was not hard headed and with the metal plate around his skull it can protect him from any and all harm that comes to his head but also makes him dangerous as if he headbutts anything hard enough it can cause damage. Such as when his plate was empty and he demanded more but was refused, he heat butted the plate which causes it to shatter. As Shaun got older he’s condition made him worse, he may have lost weight but he was getting sick and tired of eating fake meat and tofu and during the night he tried to sneak through the house looking for meat but what he encountered in the middle of the night was unexpecting, it was an uninvited house guest and for whatever reason he was raiding through the fridge. The intruder turned to Shaun with a smirk as if to expect him and he looked intimidating and thought he should give Shaun a good scare. Shaun however wasn’t scared, he was angry. He believed this intruder was stealing potential food and he did something the intruder didn’t see coming. Shaun lunged at him and took a big chunk of his arm in which he let out a scream. Shaun’s family came down to see what has happened, they too were shocked by the sudden intruder and threatened to call the police if he went anywhere, but the intruder fled anyway. Shaun still had the piece of flesh in his mouth and when the taste of it touched his tastebuds he suddenly started to chew it, and then swallows it. His family watched in horror as Shaun not only committed a case of cannibalism but he also enjoyed it! Shaun tried to chase down the intruder to eat more and it wasn’t easy knocking him out considerin he wears a metal plate to protect him from them doing so. They all got together and held him down and knocked him out via chocking. When he woke up he found himself with his arms and legs chained to the wall of the basement confused and angry. His family out of sadness told him that despite listening what the doctors have told them; Shaun is proving to be difficult but they still want to help him so by doing so they’ll have to make sure Shaun is restrained and that he can control himself. They did tell the police an intruder was in their home but they never told them that Shaun bitten him and the fact Shaun immediately tried to chase down and eat him afterwards. Shaun only ate flesh once and it would be a while before he will eventually forget what it tastes like in the coming months. In the next several months since then a member of his family would go down and cautious feed him meals carefully while wearing protective gloves (just in case in he might try to bite their fingers off) with balanced diet meals while also spicing them with drugs that would not only make him fall asleep faster but also gives him resistant to pain and get rid of any discomfort. After all his arms and legs are chained to the wall so sleeping while like that wouldn’t be comfortable at all. However on Halloween night a horror has occurred before the curse. When a family member went to give him more drugged food; they forgotten to give him a sleeping drug. He still had the drug that made him immune to pain though and so Shaun never went to sleep, he was still awake and his teeth began to chatter as he looked around to the only food source he could find. When his family realized what they had done they quickly rushed with more food this time with the sleeping drug and they rushed downstars but discovers something horrifying. Shaun is seen eating off the flesh of his own arms, he didn’t feel any pain in the slightest due to the strong drug. The family were nearly sick from the sight alone and tried to get him to stop by holding his arms away from him but then the curse struck, and it mistaken Shaun to be a person in a zombie outfit. His flesh was becoming dirty, his eyeball suddenly fell out of its socket, some parts of his flesh dropped off to the floor and despite being a weak zombie he had enough strength to rip the chains from the walls that held him down. Shaun looked at his horrified family (who were unaffected by the curse because they weren’t dressed for the occasion). He tried to eat himself again but immediately spat it back out when he realized his own flesh tasted rotten. But the smell of flesh meat filled his nostrils as he looked at his family. Without warning, he rushed at them and he devoured them all. As a zombie he is able to digest flesh quicker than he did as a human so it wasn’t long before he walked out of his house in search of food. When he got out he saw plenty of food to go around, it was an “All you can eat” special for him and so he went out eating others. One of the survivors who saw him tried to shoot him in the head with a pistol but due to the fact Shaun has a metal plating on his skull it protected him from harm (but burned off the flesh though) and then devoured that person. While he enjoyed his new meal Wiseman revealed himself to BlackHallow and announced what he has done. At first Shaun paid no mind as he was too busy enjoying his meal but when Wiseman mentions that they are trapped unless he is defeated Shaun began to think. If they are trapped that means the “food” has nowhere to run to, he can devour them all…but at the same time he can’t get out to find new “food” once everyone is eaten. So he decided that he devour everyone in his path before reaching to Wiseman and devour him too so he can escape and continues to feed. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Zombie, i didn't want to be too crazy, i know some movesets seem underwhelming because you expect more but when i do sets based on creatures from myth or whatever i try my best to make suer they are given moves that both suit them as well as be faithul to how they move and fight and zombies don't really do much. He's no Resident Evil monster, he's just a regular zombie and i wanted to remind people that's what he is. The chains were added in at the last minute (reminds me of Zombie Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat now that i think of it) when i was doing his story, i mean if he escaped from the wall he woudl still have the chains right? Still i didn't do much with his chains because like i said, zombies aren't meant to move normally so i only gave him like a few moves with his chains to keep up with his zombie spirit. I'ts ironic, i always though making movesets for you own characters will be easy because you can be creative. But i guess if you want them to be based around certain monstesr you have to limit yourself or come up wtih something creative...oh well at least so far i haven't made any character that fights the same! Movelist Special Moves * '''Blood Vomit: '''Shaun will suddenly barf out blood at the opponent, even if it misses it leaves behind a puddle of blood that trips the opponent up if they step over it, Light has the blood land close to him, Medium a bit farther and Heavy has him spit it out the farthest. If the opponent gets hit by the blood it will stun them for a small period of time. * '''Sliding Corpse: '''Shaun will shift himself forward but ends up tripping and slides forward across the ground on his chest which hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this move will cause him to suddenly lunge up from the ground to pin the opponent and bites into their chest to regain some health at the cost of metre, this also grounds the opponent. * '''Zombie Walk: '''Shaun will rush forward while holding both hands out to grab the opponent; if he connects he’ll grab the opponent by the shoulders and starts biting into their shoulders before pushing them away. Pressing Heavy again during this move has him bite the opponent more times which heals Shaun a little bit at the cost metre. This move causes a crumple state. Also it should be noted that while he walks forward he leans his head down which makes him immune to projectiles. The only way to stop him is with low physical attacks. * '''Hammer Chain: '''Shaun will swing the chains on his hands that travel far, hit overhead and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has Shaun grab the opponent with his chain, pulls them towards him and then bites them on the shoulder which regains health at the cost of meter. * '''Rotten Body: '''Shaun will suddenly just stand there with his body tilted slightly, if the opponent physically attacks him while he is like this their hand will pierce through Shaun’s body (doing only little damage to Shaun) but their arm gets stuck and they try to pull it out. What Shaun does afterward depends on the button pressed for this attack. **Light: Will headbutts down onto the opponents arm to snap it before kicking them away which causes a hard knockdown. **Medium: Will suddenly head-butt down onto the opponents head one time before doing it again which ground bounces the opponent. **Heavy: Will grab the opponent and then bites into their arm, gaining back some health. Terror Moves * '''Rotten Breath: '''Shaun will suddenly start coughing before barfing out a large stream of green gas from his mouth that travels fullscreen and does multiple hits on contact. * '''Heavy Chains: '''Shaun will say “Don’t….ruuuuuun!” as he slowly swings his chains around five times, they hit slow but once the opponent is hit by one of these swings they are forced to be hit by the ones following afterwards. On the firth hit Shaun will swing both chains down which causes a massive ground bounce. This move is also best using from afar. Nightmare Fuel * '''Endless Hunger: '''Shaun will first swing his chains to have them wrap around the opponent's legs and bends them backwards, breaking the bones. This will trip up the opponent and then Shaun pulls them over as he’ll then grab the opponent’s arms and then crushes them, breaking the bones. Lastly he’ll bite the opponent's bottom jaw, breaking it with his teeth. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Dinner Time!: '''Shaun will grab the opponent by the shoulders and then suddenly starts biting them in the neck, biting off their flesh before they both fall to the floor. Shaun will then stop biting the neck and starts clawing the opponent’s stomach to pull out their intestines, the opponent's screams as Shaun starts eating their insides before they eventually die as Shaun continues to consume the opponent's body. * '''Spoiled Meat: '''Shaun will swing his chains around the opponent's waist and pulls them towards him, he then bites into the opponent neck but suddenly the opponent manages to pull themselves off him, holding onto their bite mark. Shaun goes to try and bite them again but then the opponent suddenly fidgets around violently as they suddenly turn into a zombie like Shaun. Shaun disgusted by the fact his food has turned rotten goes over and twists the undead opponent's head off before slamming the head at the floor. Arcade ''Shaun Romero/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Shaun is seen kneeling on the ground with his back turned from the camera, eating something. Suddenly a half-eaten head drops to the floor next to him. Shaun will then slowly turn his head to the left and shifts his eye to notice the opponent. He’ll then get up and turns around, moaning and saying “Meeeeaaattt...Braaaaains!” Victory Pose Shaun will get on his knees and then goes to devour the opponent but lifts his head up to look at the camera. He’ll then get back up with his arms stretched out saying “I shouldn't plaaaaay...with my foooooood!” before going to grab the camera with his mouth ready to take a bite at it. Fun Facts * Shaun Romero is named after two people related to zombies. Shaun being named after the character "Shaun" from the movie "Shaun of the Dead" while Romero is taken from the late King of the Zombies himself Geroge A. Romero (Rest in peace good sir) * His Nightmare Fuel was originally gonna be called "Shaun of the Dead" but i would have thought that would have been a very obvious reference to something so it got taken out, that and avoid copyright. * The part of Shaun with a metal plate around his skull was inspired by a character from another zombie movie called "Cockneys Vs. Zombies" in which one of the characters has a metal skull who later gets zombified and no one is able to kill him via headshot due to his metal plate. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters